<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Solace by Pandora_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286953">Forbidden Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_X/pseuds/Pandora_X'>Pandora_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/F, Fingering, Gentle Sex (if you may), Gentleness, Happy Ending, Lesbian, Love Affair, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Queen/Lady-In-Waiting - Freeform, Romance, Sweet Talk, Sweet aftermath, Tenderness, Tudor Times, aramour, it was meant to be fluff but hey i got carried away, love making</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_X/pseuds/Pandora_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem distressed," the Queen pointed out obviously, stealing an affectionate kiss from her.</p><p>"Not...distressed, your Majesty," replied she- shying away slightly. "I-I am in need of something..." The timid Lady-In-Waiting blushed lightly.</p><p>"What is it, my love?" she asked, eyes filling with the need to fulfil her plea.</p><p>The other was too ashamed to ask; it felt more like a personal desire. "I-I cannot bring myself to say such words..."</p><p>"Speak it," the other commanded- voice not stern but encouraging.</p><p>It took her a few moments before her thoughts collected. She couldn't refuse those eyes. "I..." she hesitated before peering fully into her eyes, "...I want you to love me as you did before." Gripping her shoulders, she reeled herself in. "I want you to touch me as you did before- to sent me off to ecstasy and make me yours as you did before." She sounded pleading, yearning to be pleased. "I want you to have me, Lina. I want you to make love to me. To fulfil my aching desire to be with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England (mentioned), Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Queen!Catherine Of Aragon/Lady-In-Waiting!Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, NOTE: This focuses purely on the NSFW side of things between the pairing Aramour. I've split up the original oneshot into two parts.<br/>1) The build-up and the heated intercourse.<br/>2) The short Aftermath.</p><p>:) Please, tell me what you think! Haha~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poised, the Queen of England stared at her reflection in the grand mirror. A soft sigh left her lips as she eased into the massage she was being given. Delicate fingers rubbed small shapes into her head to slowly wake her up. It was early in the morning and the Queen was due for her morning bath. After she was done, she had to go to the Palace gardens to meet up with the King for they had plans for the day. Perhaps, ride around in their carriage to explore their Kingdom or visit the docks to make arrangements. The Queen wasn't amused by such boring settlements but she knew her duty.</p><p>As the massage came to a gradual halt, she tilted her head a little. The Lady-In-Waiting had then begun brushing her hair gently. She gracefully collected locks of her soft, curly hair and styled it upwards. She had wrapped it around her hand to make an elegant bun. However, she must have tugged it too hard since their Queen had shifted with a grunt. Bashful, the Lady-In-Waiting apologised and loosened her grip.</p><p>The Queen's golden eyes watched as another Lady-In-Waiting passed a black ribbon to the one holding her hair. She felt another tug in her hair as the ribbon was being tied on. After a few seconds, the grip loosened more and flattened out the bumps in the bun. Along her exposed neckline, she felt the blonde hair brush faintly. She listened to her gentle breaths as she pushed back a couple of hairs sticking up. Slightly, her golden gaze raised. For a moment, she caught the eyes of the Lady-In-Waiting who possessed azure eyes. Considering the flicker of sparkles highlighting her eyes, the Queen blinked once.</p><p>After a few moments, the Lady-In-Waiting quickly pulled away and recoiled. It seemed to have signalled the others to stop too. When another Lady-In-Waiting paced over to where the azure-eyed one stood, she made a motion over to the grand, warm bath. "It's time for your bath, Queen Catherine," she said in a soft tone. With a nod, the figure of royalty stood up.</p><p>Queen Catalina de Aragón regarded each of the Ladies-In-Waiting bend into a graceful curtsey. Although she reigned England for almost six years now, she was still fond of her baptismal name. As she was now an English Queen, they used the English alternative of her name instead.</p><p>In a few strides, she was at the brink of the bath. She inhaled the sweet scent that filled the warm room. The bath was a creamy colour, mixed with scented conditioner and moisturizer. Queen Catalina stepped onto the first step of the bath, moving her toes in the warm water. Before she moved any further, two Ladies-In-Waiting had sauntered over. They untied the ribbon from around her waist and discarded the silky bathrobe. Rolling her bare shoulders, the Queen's eyes automatically rolled over to the right. Again, she caught a glimpse of the shining azure eyes. It wasn't long before their eyes disconnected when the other had turned around to neatly fold the bathrobe.</p><p>Catalina raised an eyebrow slightly as she waded further into the water. Breathing in the sweet scent again, she took a seat on the ledge outlining the bath with the creamy water stopping just above her chest. At ease, she sighed.</p><p>Immediately, the four Ladies-In-Waiting got back to their jobs. One was carrying a small tray of natural ointment. Like she did every day, Catalina raised her left hand and the Lady-In-Waiting took it. With a generous amount of ointment in her palm, she started to gently rub it into her hand. Two of them were at the back by another bath. It was a smaller one that had thick bubbles in it. They had taken the Queen's nightwear and began to wash them.</p><p>Finally, the fourth one was with the Queen too. Knelt behind her, she began to rub deep circles into her back with the ointment she shared with the other. Allowing her eyes to close, the Queen let out another sigh. It was naturally silent as the Ladies-In-Waiting worked. Catalina leaned further into her touch, enjoying how it felt on her back. Her heart began to beat quicker, feeling the small hands separate down her shoulders a little. Her mind began to wander. The first thing that crossed her mind was the colour blue. So bright and so graceful, the colour of the skies and the shade of the sea. Her thoughts cast back to earlier on when she caught a glimpse of her Lady-In-Waiting's unique eyes. For as long as she served her, Catalina always admired them. They were beautiful, shining with curiosity and modesty. It almost made her jealous.</p><p>Catalina knew too well who the Lady-In-Waiting was; they had their share of...time together. Catalina first met her a few years after she moved into the Palace in England. She recalled how excited the other was, seeing as it was her first day to serve at the Palace. However, most of the time, she was rather timid and conservative. She was neat and tidy, chaste in all her actions.</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting had caught the Queen's attention without meaning to. Catalina was...fond of her, dare she say. She was all that she wanted to see in a Lady-In-Waiting.</p><p>A cool sigh left her lips as a golden eye revealed.</p><p>The thought occurred to her, beginning to intrigue her more and more. The silence was starting to get annoying. With both of her eyes open, she sighed again. "When does the King expect to see me?" Catalina questioned, raising up a little.</p><p>The one to respond was the one easing her massage. "King Henry wishes for you to be at the gardens by eight o'clock, your Majesty." Her voice was more than familiar to the Queen, washing her through with warmth. It had been a while since she had heard her speak. It had been too long for her own liking.</p><p>"Has there been any confirmation regarding plans?" she questioned again, reeling her left hand back to her as the other Lady-In-Waiting switched to her other side. Examining her hand, the other responded.</p><p>"Unfortunately not, your Majesty," she said in a small voice.</p><p>"I see." Catalina nodded slowly, starting to drop her gaze a little. She took a peek at the hand rubbing her right shoulder. Even more, she leaned back. She had leaned back so far that her bare back touched the other's front. In response, there was a hitched breath. "I do not understand why I am never informed about the plans," she ranted in a stern voice. "Henry has been very obscure lately. Do you think otherwise?"</p><p>There was a moment of quiet. "I-I believe that it is not my place to say anything, your Majesty, but whatever it is you think, I suppose so."</p><p>"I see," she repeated again, lifting from the other a little.</p><p>A heavy breath dropped from the Lady-In-Waiting. As her hands slowed down slightly, Catalina hummed softly. Her eyes returned ahead, staring at the golden patterns along the bathroom walls. Intently, she listened to the faint splashes of the Ladies-In-Waiting who washed her clothes. It was hard to block out the other's tender voice. It stayed in her head like a melody that always repeated. She never got tired of it. There wasn't a chance that she would ever be. Again, the image of her appeared in her mind. Why was she always on her mind? Catalina was exhausted by it, but couldn't get enough of it. She warmly exhaled; she could never get enough of her. </p><p>Concluding her thoughts, she raised her vacant hand up from the creamy water. It seemed to catch their attention as they all came to an abrupt halt. "Leave me," she demanded in her royal tone. There was immediate shuffling. The Ladies-In-Waiting at the back reeled the damp dresses from the pools and stacked them in a basket. They decided to continue washing them outside where the rest of the laundry was done. The other two began screwing the bottles of ointments up and carefully placing them back on the try. As soon as they were done, the four Ladies-In-Waiting made their exit. "Except for you, Lady Jane." The Lady-In-Waiting froze by the call of her name.</p><p>The three Ladies-In-Waiting scuttled out of the bathroom, closing the curtains behind them. It took a few moments before the scuttling had faded and her bedroom door had closed.</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting anxiously stood in place, staring at her palms. Her heart quickened, nervous to know why she was alone. She tried pacing her breathing. She was nervous to know why she was alone with the Queen. Her eyes hopped from tile-to-tile on the glistening floor. It wasn't the first time she had been alone with Queen Catalina.</p><p>Jane Seymour, (apparently the Queen's favourite Lady-In-Waiting), released her tongue with her head hung a little. "Is there something you need, your Majesty?" she asked in a small voice. She listened to the water swirl a little.</p><p>"Come over to me," the Queen instructed. Her heartbeat was audible in her own ears. Gingerly, she turned and slowly padded over to her. For some reason, her face began to heat up the closer she got to her. Automatically, she flicked her gaze somewhere else as she knelt down again. Her hands rested in her lap, gaze diverted from the pair of golden ones that regarded her. "Meet my eyes." The Queen had her arms on the brink of the bath, raising herself a little. With all that she had, Jane's eyes trailed over. She had obeyed, connecting eyes with her.</p><p>A spark ignited between them. Catalina was greatly satisfied, finally able to peer into the ocean eyes that she longed to see. They were as beautiful as she remembered. Considering how her head was still hung, her hand raised from the brink. In such a tender manner, her fingers suddenly grazed her cheek.</p><p>Jane's breath broke when her big palm cupped the side of her face. The blood rushed to her cheek, forcing her face to tense. Her feelings surged within her, making a thick lump form in her throat. Squeezing her eyes closed, she pulled away from her touch. Meekly, she took a bunch of her blonde hair and gradually brushed her fingers through it. Why was she so nervous and shy? What was there to be so nervous and shy about? "You seem tense, Jane," the Queen pointed out in a deep tone. The Lady-In-Waiting swallowed hard.</p><p>"It's nothing, your Majesty," Jane responded swiftly with a frightened frown. "I apologise. I-I am unsure as to why my actions are what they are." As she spoke, Queen Catalina returned to her former position. A heavy sigh liberated from the Lady-In-Waiting. She felt as though she was in trouble.</p><p>"Whatever it is you say."</p><p>The tone she used was new to Jane. Truthfully, she felt embarrassed. She had not served the Queen for more than a few weeks because she had requested to be somewhere else. However, when the Lady-In-Waiting who took her place left, Jane had no other choice but to move back up. She couldn't bring herself to believe why she had left the Queen. Above all, she was regretful of ever leaving her in the first place.</p><p>"Jane--" she called, grabbing her out of her deep thoughts-- "come and join me."</p><p>The heat attacked again, heart thumping heavily in her ears. "Your Majesty, I--"</p><p>"It wasn't a question, Jane."</p><p>Flushed, she droned quietly as she considered her options. It was either get in big trouble for not obeying the Queen or oblige. As much as she wanted to decline, she would rather not face the consequences. With another heavy breath, she released the bunch of hair and stood up.</p><p>"I won't look."</p><p>There was no guaranteeing that she wouldn't. The Queen had already seen what was hidden beneath the dress. By that, her fingers fumbled at the lace of her corset. Jane grew uncertain. She pulled at the ribbon and it loosened around her chest and torso. Immediately, the dress began to drop from her body. Timidly, she slipped the sleeves from her shoulders and had them dangling either side of her figure. A hot breath escaped her lips, beginning to discard the dress from her body. She regarded her own chest rise and fall. Why was she like this? The Queen and her were women and it wouldn't be strange to see the same sex naked. Nonetheless, Jane felt otherwise. She felt shy all of a sudden around Queen Catalina. Her mind wandered in an attempt to calm down. It did no good. All she could think about was her. The Queen. The story that the pair of them shared. It was what bothered her the most, nervous to know what would come next.</p><p>Meanwhile, with her back pressed to the brink of the bath, Catalina felt her own heart race. Her own words circled in her mind like a vulture stalking its prey. Her breath was heavy, but not as heavy as the Lady-In-Waiting behind her. She, too, was thinking about the other. Jane. She thought about them. Their story. Their secret. </p><p>In a few moments, the water moved. As soon as the waves calmed, Catalina angled to the right. Her eyes were focused on the other who sat with her back facing her.</p><p>Jane's shoulders were raised, clinging onto her upper arms to cover her exposed chest. Her legs were reeled up to, pressing against her arms that covered her chest. The water was warm and smelled delightful. She had never gotten into a bath so luxurious before. It didn't feel right. However, before her mind could wander off again, she felt something brush up the side of her torso. Like it had sent a small spark up her back, she jolted a little. The thing that brushed against her was the Queen's delicate fingers. It trailed further up her fragile frame, drawing shapes onto her. Jane's breath broke again upon feeling the other press against the back of her. She blushed darkly this time, seeming to allow herself to be pulled into a pair of arms. With a shaking breath, the Lady-In-Waiting's head raised with a face so tense. The Queen's touch landed upon her knees, stroking it delicately which made the other sigh. A strange sensation shot up inside of her, breath-hitched.</p><p>All of a sudden, she felt something graze her neck. It wasn't rough or threatening but so dainty and soft. Again, it grazed her neck as the hand waded up her thigh to caress her waist again.</p><p>"Mi amada," the Queen whispered- voice thickened by her natural Spanish accent, "te he extrañado por tanto tiempo." Her lips pressed beneath her ear when her hand held the ones grasping upon their upper arms. A responsive breath was what she received when her lips touch the same spot again. "Why did you leave me? I have never felt so lost before."</p><p>Jane couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Only, her grip tightened on herself when she felt her lips on the crook of her neck. "I..." she exhaled deeply when a pair of teeth gently pulled her skin, "...I-I am sorry, Lina." It was the name that only she used when they were together. The Queen had allowed her to call her that when they grew closer. No one else, but her close family, called her that. Jane admitted that she was more fond of the Queen's baptismal name rather than the English alternative. Queen Catherine was such a common English name whereas Queen Catalina offered uniqueness. "I was quick to assume that our lives would be better if I had walked down another path." At the memory of when she thought she had left her for good, she winced. Distressed, she hung her head. "You are right to look down upon me as I am merely your lowly servant. Feel inferior towards me, but I ask you to forgive me, Lina. Please, I am sorry. It was wrong of me to have strayed. I know that you would rather not see me again after this, but I come seeking forgiveness first."</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting braced herself, ready to hear the words of anger from the Queen. But there was nothing. In a way that she didn't expect, another kiss planted on her neck. "I cannot feel inferior..." she said in a hushed breath, "...not towards you, my love." Her words were so soothing, enough to nearly shake away the stress. "You have nothing to be forgiven for. You only followed what you thought was right and I respect that." A short pause with a kiss to follow. "However, your decision seemed to have left a hole in my heart. It left an empty void that could only be filled with your love." Jane inhaled deeply, edging her head a little as if she was trying to catch her golden eyes. "I missed you, Jane," said Catalina- honest with every word she said. "I missed you every day."</p><p>"As for you too, Lina..." her voice trailed off as she felt the blush return to her cheeks. She was still a bit timid. It was not the first time that Catalina had seen her naked; the same could be said vice versa. However, she still felt timid in her presence. Jane never considered herself to be beautiful, but in the eyes of the Queen, she was so much more. Before, Catalina had called her beautiful countless times and there was no doubt that she would call her beautiful again.</p><p>Jane allowed herself to be so lost in thought that her grip on herself was beginning to unwind. More and more, she fell into Catalina. It wasn't long before her head was tucked beneath the other's head. Her arms had fallen to her sides, caressed by the other's hands. Her gestures were so smooth and loving. Jane didn't deserve all of this. It almost overwhelmed her. The Queen scooped handfuls of creamy water and rubbed them upon her skin above water. With every time she had done so, her lips pressed against her. "Tell me, my love..." she breathed, lips grazing her neck and stationing there, "...why are you so tense? Something is on your mind." Gently, she brushed away bits of her damp hair onto the other shoulder.</p><p>"It is nothing, my Queen," Jane compelled herself to say, sounding too obvious that something was wrong.</p><p>This time, Catalina ran her hands down her arms and found her hand. Elegantly, their fingers laced. "Do not lie to me, Jane." Sincerely, she kissed the crook of her neck. "You know that I hate it when you do that."</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting hesitated, biting her lower lip. "I am...confused, Lina," she confessed in a scared tone. "I do not understand this."</p><p>"Understand what, mi amada?"</p><p>"Us." Her answer was firm. "I cannot begin to grasp as to why you feel this way towards me. Or, even, why I feel this way towards you." Jane angled herself a little, managing to catch her eyes. Abashed, she sighed and hung her head. "I feel like I am only a distraction. Your love should be reserved for the King alone." She shook her head. "Not to be shared with a lowly servant such as myself. I ask you, why are you giving me your love? Why do you see me as someone more superior than I am known to be?"</p><p>Although she was now facing away from her, she addressed how the Queen had given her hand a soft squeeze. Catalina lifted their clasped hands from the water. Using the other hand to caress her knuckles, her lips brushed on each of her knuckles. By that, Jane's eyes raised and met the other's. "I had no choice but to marry the King. The love we have was developed slowly and was compelled. I had to convince myself that I was in love with him." Again, she kissed her knuckles. "But, with you, Jane--" the tone she used almost made the other swoon-- "I felt that connection. I was in denial before but the more I saw you, the more I knew that I was truly in love with you. My heart longs to be yours forever, my love." And again, she kissed it.</p><p>"Oh, Lina..." Jane raised her shoulders, blushing softly. "I don't deserve your love. You treat me so well yet I have nothing to give you."</p><p>"Because I don't want you to give me anything, my sweet dove." Wading closer, she used her vacant hand to tip her Lady-In-Waiting's hanging head up. Sweetly, Catalina's fingers grazed her cheek and cupped it. "I don't want anything from you except for your love." Honoured by her words, a sweet laugh left Jane's lips.</p><p>To the Queen's delight, she had fallen into her touch with another sigh. A loving breath liberated from her own lips, admiring her modest complexion. It was true what she said. Catalina loved Jane more than the one she was wedded to. If only things were different. If only she had met Jane before. If she could, Catalina would make Jane hers. If she could, she would take Jane away with her back to Spain and live in her Palace. She would make Jane a Queen so that they could rule side-by-side forever. Alas, that could never happen now. Their fates must have intertwined by accident. However, they weren't disgraced by it. They were more thankful that it had happened.</p><p>Catalina began to lean in. Jane's head tilted up as soon as the pair of lips touched her cheek. Her kisses passionately oscillated upon her cheek, making the other murmur in satisfaction. The hand upon her cheek had dropped down to her shoulder. Zealously, the Queen whispered things in tongues. Her accent was one of which that made Jane's head spin. She didn't know why she was so fond of it. She didn't understand a word but at the end of every statement she made, Catalina had breathed her name. By nature, her hands ascended and touched the Queen's collarbone. Nonetheless, she had pulled her arms back to herself. The Queen thought otherwise though. She moved closer and directed her small hands back to her body, granting her permission to touch her figure. Jane's fingers gladly traced along the outline of her collarbone. Even so, they descended further. A dark blush roamed her face; her hands curiously brushed over the Queen's breasts and earned a shaking breath from her in return. The heel of her palms pressed down, gaining a new sound from her.</p><p>Jane bit her lip, unexpecting it. Slowly, her hands raised and hooked upon her shoulders instead. All of a sudden, a tender sound left her own lips. She didn't expect the Queen's wandering hands. They cupped her own breasts affectionately, giving them a soft squeeze. Her back arched in surprise as another sound betrayed her. Her fingers outlined the tips of her breasts, drawing tame circles around it.</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting felt a strange sensation run up her. It was one that she had experienced before with Catalina; it wasn't the first time that they had been more than affectionate towards another. Jane began to think that the events were about to repeat itself.</p><p>And she wanted it to. </p><p>"Jane," the Queen named in a husky tone, stopping adjacent to her ear, "my love, will you let me kiss your lips?" It was a question that she hadn't expected. It was true that they had not yet kissed. Jane was reluctant to do so. Instead, she was peppered over with gentle, loving kisses anywhere else. Her lips remained untouched, although she ached to feel those lips upon her own.</p><p>But, she remained firm. "Lina, I cannot oblige." The pair reeled back slightly, now staring into another's eyes. She noticed how the pupils that sat in a golden pool dilated.</p><p>"I yearn to feel your lips upon my own." A desirable glint shone in her eyes. "Have you no desire to kiss me?"</p><p>Bashful, she recoiled a little. "I...I have every desire to kiss you, my Queen," confessed the Lady-In-Waiting in a small voice.</p><p>"Then why refrain, mi amada?" she asked, closing in more so that their noses touched.</p><p>"Because I fear the consequences. If the King found out that you have strayed because of me, I could never forgive myself." Jane shivered a little. In all honesty, she was more frightened of getting herself in trouble but seemed to have placed the Queen's life before her own. Tensed once more, she clenched her jaw. "I want you to kiss me dearly, Lina. I want you to hold me and treat me with so much love that I see stars. I want you to love me the way you did before I decided to leave." Her voice strained with plead, desperate for her to make her move. She spilt out her heart. But, no matter what, Jane couldn't bring herself to do anything.</p><p>Catalina gave her a knowing look. Out of sight, her hand felt upon the other's leg. Nudging even closer, she was merely inches away. She was a painful distance away from those chaste lips. The sly hand ran up her body quickly and cupped her face again. The Queen wanted nothing more but to kiss her. She considered everything that Jane had said; she even felt a bit guilty. Jane had no reason to be worried over any of that. Catalina nuzzled her nose against hers softly. An idea had struck her. "Close your eyes, my love," she said in a delicate manner.</p><p>Jane already knew what she was going to do but found herself obeying anyway.</p><p>Elegantly, the pair of lips planted upon her cheek. There were slow, tender kisses. Soon, they edged closer and closer to her lips. When they touched the tip of her lips, Jane gasped quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed right away, desperate for her to make her move.</p><p>Catalina, however, took it slow. Over and over, she peppered kisses on the tips of her lips. A kiss planted upon her nose and another one upon her chin. Wherever she placed a kiss, she would trail close to the outline of her lips. There was a pleading whine produced from the Lady-In-Waiting. A heavy sigh dropped from the Queen, placing a final kiss on cupid's bow.</p><p>Jane's chest suddenly rose when she inspired.</p><p>As soon as those lips touched her own, she felt as though she was in heaven. It was only for a second when their lips touch. But, again, she brushed another kiss to her lips. And there was another kiss. And another. And another. Then, a pair of teeth snagged her lower lip and tugged it down gently. Upon releasing her lip, she felt another squeeze on her breast.</p><p>A breathy moan left her lips when she had. Catalina's kiss landed on the tip of her lips before kissing her lips again. But, this time, she didn't pull away.</p><p>Her lips were heavenly, sending Jane off to ecstasy. It was all she had expected it to be, graceful and soft. Neither of them moved, allowing the stationary kiss to say it all. Catalina's eyes had fallen closed too, enjoying the cushioned feel of her lips.</p><p>It felt too soon when the Queen had pulled back. At the same time, their eyes opened. Their noses remained touching. Their breathing could be heard amidst the silence. Softly, her fingers raised again and hooked upon her shoulder. A small smile curled her lips when she saw the other's do the same. "Your lips are all that I have imagined them to be." Jane's hand raised, fingers curling around her wrist. "Untouched until now, you have waited a long time. I am more than honoured to know that I have been your first." A zealous look covered over Jane's face.</p><p>"As am I, my Queen," she said, contentedly. Naturally, she began to lean in herself. Catalina's eyes hooded over, anticipating her next move. But, she stopped again. The azure eyes dropped down to the side, discouraged. "I-I do not deserve this, Lina. I don't deserve this." Gulping, she turned her head a little. "I don't deserve your love or anything you have given me, Lina. I am not worthy of it."</p><p>"But, you are. You are more worthy, my love." Catalina denied her excuses, holding her face and diving in. "You deserve everything that I give you..." their lips finally brushed, "...because I love you."</p><p>The force between them was fierce. The Queen kissed her fervently, locking her grasp in the blonde's hair. The Lady-In-Waiting didn't know how to respond right away so allowed Catalina to take the lead. A heavy breath released from her, snaking her hands up the Queen's body and perching upon her shoulders. One of Jane's hands ascended further, digging her fingers against the back of her head.</p><p>The kiss was electrifying. It was so new and enlightening. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened. A burning blush covered her face as soon as she felt something soft brush upon her lips. Unaware that she had just given her access, she murmured in surprise when her tongue had touched hers.</p><p>Catalina was sweet. Jane wasn't sure if it was due to the scented bath that they were in or her personal nature. Whatever it was, she enjoyed it. More and more, she eased into the kiss. She had managed to keep up the pace, returning the gesture with equal passion. Properly, her arms hooked around the other's neck to deepen it even more. In return, a clement moan was heard from the other. Jane was well aware of the blush consuming her entire face. Slowly and surely, the hands of the Queen lowered. Loving caresses felt upon her body the further down to went.</p><p>In a swift movement, Jane had gasped when she was hauled onto her lap. She straddled her, heat rising. The kiss broke by accident. Her upper body was exposed to her. Immediately, her hands plastered over herself to hide. Despite her efforts, Catalina smoothed her wrist carefully. Pure ocean eyes connected to the golden haze. Jane bit her lower lip coyly. Catalina's lips brushed on top of her collarbone, kissing up to her ear. "You do not need to hide from me, Jane," she whispered lovingly, kissing beneath her ear. "You're beautiful." <em>There it was. </em></p><p>Before she could reply, the pleasure returned to her neck. Each one sent a spark up her spine. Jane chewed her lower lip, knowing that her grip on herself was beginning to unwind. Catalina now held her wrists, keeping them either side of her. The kisses descended. Sweatdropped, the Lady-In-Waiting droned quietly.</p><p>Tenderly, Catalina's lips brushed down from the center of her neck all the way down her chest. Every time she had kissed her, the motion of her tongue painted on top. For some reason, Jane was losing her breath. Was it getting too overwhelming? It wasn't the first time that she had the Queen smother her with zealous kisses. She thought that she would have gotten used to it by now, but with how events stood presently, the Lady-In-Waiting was aware that she still felt immaculate.</p><p>All of a sudden, a guilty moan flowed freely from her lips when the other explored the right side of her body. Her kisses continued, slowing down the more she escalated up her breast. Jane breathed her name longingly. Eyes lidded, she had the view of the top of her head. There was no stopping another moan when a generous kiss placed on the tip. Frazzled, a buzz shot through her body. She responded when her teeth gently pulled or lips sucked at a certain area. All of them made her crazy, desperate for more. She felt how her wet tongue circled the tip, drawing up and down the mound to offer more exploration. There were times when she took a mouthful of her flesh, treating her with so much care. "<em>Lina</em>..." Jane would breathe, fingers curling into loose fists with stars beginning to form in her vision. Catalina still had a grip on her wrists, keeping them where she wanted them to be. She chewed her bottom lip again as the Queen smoothly glided to the left. The equal, satisfying treatment was offered there too.</p><p>What were they doing? </p><p>Jane felt a painful pulse within her that was so desperate to be taken care of. Her legs wobbled slightly. It occurred to her. It wouldn't be the first time that they would make love. It had happened a few days before she decided to leave.</p><p>Jane recalled it well. </p><p>Catalina had her pinned down on the royal bed with her maidenly, untouched body beneath her; even now, she still possessed those fierce yet gentle kisses that were planted all over her body. Freely, her hands had roamed her body as if she were a precious relic that must be handled with care. Catalina had made her see stars, introducing her to the true feeling of bliss and ecstasy for the first time.</p><p>The kisses eased and her grip loosened. Jane's eyes opened, only realising now that they had fallen closed. Again, she felt a hand cup her face: bringing her in so far that their noses grazed. A loving look shone in her royal eyes. "You seem distressed," she pointed out obviously, stealing an affectionate kiss from her.</p><p>"Not...distressed, your Majesty," replied she- shying away slightly. "I-I am in need of something..." Jane blushed lightly.</p><p>"What is it, my love?" she asked, eyes filling with the need to fulfil her plea.</p><p>Jane was too ashamed to ask; it felt more like a personal desire. "I-I cannot bring myself to say such words..."</p><p>"Speak it," she commanded- voice not stern but encouraging.</p><p>It took her a few moments before her thoughts collected. She couldn't refuse those eyes. "I..." she hesitated before peering fully into her eyes, "...I want you to love me as you did before." Gripping her shoulders, she reeled herself in. "I want you to touch me as you did before- to sent me off to ecstasy and make me yours as you did before." She sounded pleading, yearning to be pleased. "I want you to have me, Lina. I want you to make love to me. To fulfil my aching desire to be with you."</p><p>Right away, Catalina's hands felt upon her torso. Jane recoiled a little, noticing an amorous look in her eyes. "You know that I would do anything to please you, mi amor. You must not be so hesitant to ask." Moving her thumbs a little, they sighed. "All I want to do is be with you. To please you. To make love with you. To fulfil your every desire alongside my own." Jane had leaned in to secure her arms around her neck, loosely embracing her. The Queen rested her head upon her chest. "You mean everything to me, Jane. I give you my love and my life."</p><p>"You're so good to me, Lina." Jane's eyebrows furrowed, touched by every word she had said. "I cannot bathe you in riches or provide you any status; I have not much to offer you."</p><p>"As I have already said, my sweet dove," Catalina framed her face, brushing away strokes of blonde from her eyes, "I want nothing from you. Nothing but your love."</p><p>Another kiss was shared when they leaned in at the same time. It was a desperate and desirable kiss. Jane held her face, inviting herself for more. Catalina had done the same. It was rather messy, hungrily attacking another's lips for the satisfaction.</p><p>A few moments in, the Queen's hands lowered again.</p><p>Jane took no consideration when she was lifted out of the water. She remained with her lips latched onto hers, legs automatically wrapped around the other's naked waist.</p><p>The cold brushed against them as soon as they were out of the water. It dripped from them as Catalina slowly waded out of the bathroom. She nearly stumbled a few times but managed to stay her ground. Brushing by the velvet curtain, they entered into the grand bedroom of the Queen. The light of the sun had entered the chambers through the framed window adjacent to the royal bed. The curtains were drawn open, tied either side by a thick, black ribbon. It didn't seem like a concern to them at all. But, first, she had made a quick detour over to the dire door. Pressing the Lady-In-Waiting's back against the wooden door, she reached for the clasp and firmly locked it.</p><p>By the sound of it, Jane peeled back from her lips. Catching her breath, she took notice of where they were. The bedroom. Crimson coloured her cheeks as soon as their lips connected again.</p><p>Before long, Catalina had turned and sauntered over to the bed. She laid Jane down against the neat, flattened duvet with a puffy pillow beneath her head. As the other relaxed into the softness of it, the Queen crawled on top. The bed was already soaking, scented with the smell of the sweet water they had just bathed in. Jane had a desirable look across her face: hands either side of her head with her legs open so that Catalina situated between them.</p><p>In raw delight, Jane breathed audibly as the Queen's lips touched her cheek. Her eyes dropped closed, allowing the feeling to slowly take over her body. As the kisses resumed, a hand started travelling south. It brushed over her neck and breast before slithering down her stomach. Her body jolted slightly, feeling it descend more and more on her damp figure.</p><p>Her chest suddenly raised. The fingers brushed her groin and drew a few circles. She sweatdropped- hating the pulse inside of her. She was crying her name, unable to contain herself any longer. A pair of fingers outlined her area, already feeling her desire. If it wasn't any worse, the fingers circulated at the top of her aching entrance. They rubbed deeply and in a pleasurable pattern. Her legs spread open more, hands grasping upon the Queen's shoulder. She gasped her name, toes curling in heavy anticipation. Catalina knew what spots made her lose herself and she considered herself so fortunate because of it.</p><p>Jane's back suddenly arched. All of a sudden, without warning, the fingers pushed into her. A thick moan left her lips as they pushed all the way. She smacked a hand over her mouth, embarrassed to have allowed it to happen. However, as they slowly pulled out, Catalina had taken her hand and pinned it down. She had given her a lustful look as they pushed back in. Jane cried out again, trying her best to remain quiet. Without anything to plaster over her mouth, there was no hope in keeping her quiet.</p><p>Catalina made sure of it. In a steady rhythm, she pumped her fingers in and out of her. She longed for the gentle cries from her beloved; it was like music to her ears. Bending down, she selectively planted kisses along her neck. One kiss after another shared the right amount of passion and the right amount of roughness. Her teeth nipped every now and then- panting into the other's ear as she should feel her own desire for Jane build up within her. Deeper, she thrusted her fingers. There was no denying that she loved her more than anything in the world. Even her own husband. </p><p>The thrusts had accelerated. Breathless moans left from Jane's lips. She wasn't, by any means, prepared to do this. Not right now, that was. Regardless, there was no denying that she wanted it. Jane had asked for this and Catalina was only fulfilling her plea.</p><p>It felt so good.</p><p>Her fingers had stretched her limits, prompting the other to curl upward even more. Love clouded her mind as she listened to herself. She listened to how desperate she was; she considered how lustful she was really feeling; she knew that she was truly in love. In love with the Queen. </p><p>Closer and closer her body urged to release. The pair of fingers curled inside of her, touching places that she never knew she had. Her own fingers dug into her shoulders, whining her name into the Queen's ear. It felt like a sin. It was a sin that could never be forgiven. But it was a sin that felt so right. Was that even possible? All that the Lady-In-Waiting could focus on was right now, but even now, she couldn't think straight.</p><p>Jane's mouth hung open, a final moan escaping after a final thrust. She saw those stars, body flushed after her heavy climax. Panting for breath, she loosened her grip on her shoulders. Her mind came to a casual stroll while her vision flickered between sharp and blurry images of the canopy.</p><p>Their eyes met. Through her fatigued ones, she regarded her raise the hand that situated south. Her breath hitched upon watching the Queen lick her fingers. She caught a glimpse of her release coating her slender fingers, cleaned in and out with her tongue. Jane's breath shook, knees trembling slightly.</p><p>In a blink, their lips reunited. As soon as Catalina's tongue brushed against hers, Jane could taste her own desire for her. She mumbled into her mouth, body arching to piece against hers. The Queen's hands sculpted down her figure. It was warm and shaking, still recovering from her release. However, it didn't mean that she was done. Not yet.</p><p>Quicker than she could register, the Lady-In-Waiting pushed against her Queen's body. Easily, she rolled on top. With her elbows either side of her head, Jane tucked her own hair behind her ear. "Lina..." she began in a small voice, "...m-may I...pleasure you too..?" Spreading her palm out across the middle of her chest, she sighed warmly. Catalina shared the same glint in her eyes- stroking up and down her arms.</p><p>"Whatever it is you want to do, my love." Her fingers drew out her face and tipped her chin a little closer to her. "<em>My body is </em>your<em> temple</em>."</p><p>Jane's kiss was slow. It was slow but was enough to portray how in love she was with her. Tenderly, she kissed her lips. Mouth opened, her wet muscle made contact with the other. She tried her best to refrain from collapsing back onto her back. The Lady-In-Waiting didn't want Catalina to be doing all the work; it just didn't seem fair. As her kisses deepened, she took the liberty to feel the warm body beneath her. Smoothly, her right hand traced her stomach and caressed it gently. Her skin was unbelievably soft; there was no doubt of it since she was pampered every day being the Queen of England. Jane was never envious of it. Rather, she personally considered herself to be lucky to be able to feel the Queen beneath the corset. Slowly, her hand ascended.</p><p>It cupped beneath her left breast, palm heeling over it longingly. Breaking the kiss slightly, Catalina's head tilted up to release a deep breath. It made the Lady-In-Waiting blush; she shouldn't allow herself to be involved in such sensual acts. Regardless of her mental judgements, she didn't want to stop. There was no lie when she secretly confessed that she had fallen for royalty. There was no ignoring what her heart was saying either.</p><p>Jane planted a soft kiss upon her lips before deciding to try something else. Her delicate kisses felt upon the Queen's cheek. Peppering down her neckline, she felt her warm tongue brush. It was a pleasurable feeling. Catalina had her hands either side of her head, almost mimicking the pose that the other was in when she was pinned down. She acknowledged her lips blot down the center of her chest. Allowing her eyes to close, a heavy sigh escaped from her lips as soon as the pair of lips touched her breast. It was a satisfying sensation. She considered how her tongue circled, painting over and around her. Her chest raised in delight as well as another sound. The pair of teeth caught the tip, giving it a gentle pull before transferring onto the other side.</p><p>Catalina's legs shook, aroused by her zealous actions. The same process repeated on the opposite side. In placement of her mouth, her right hand raised and heeled the other. The Queen didn't expect it, gasping the other's name in content. Even more, her legs shook. A warm buzz shot up her back- telling her that she was in need to be pleased.</p><p>After a few moments, Jane had torn back from her breast. A thin line connected from her tongue to the tip. She gathered her breath, anxious to know if it had pleased her.</p><p>Swallowing a lump down her throat, she pressed a final kiss onto her breast before continuing south. Her kisses lead down her semi-toned figure, caressing the lines with her nose after her lips grazed. More and more she dropped. Soon, she had stopped upon her waist. Her breath was shaking, heart drumming in her ears.</p><p>Carefully, she smoothed the Queen's right leg. Lying on her stomach against the cool duvet, she had taken the leg and hooked it over her shoulder. Resuming, her lips pressed along her groin while licking every now and then. In return, she gained a desirable call from the other. Jane went over to the other leg, repeating the same process. Again, another call. It sounded as if she was pleading. A blush covered her cheeks as she noticed how aroused she had gotten the Queen. It was strange to her.</p><p>In a few breaths, she used a hand to tuck back a bunch of her hair. With it now behind her ear, she leaned in.</p><p>Her tongue eagerly brushed along her ready core, eyes flicking up to see any signs of displease. Nonetheless, there was only a sharp exhale. Again, she did it. And again, there was another exhale. Properly tucking her hair back, she licked her own lips before clutching the thigh hooked onto her shoulder. Moving closer, she pressed her lips against her before pushing her tongue in.</p><p>Catalina suddenly gasped, fingers curling into tight fists. Her head rolled to the side, enjoying the feel of her inside of her. She chewed her bottom lip- feeling an unusual blush storm across her cheeks. Jane introduced a pleasurable pattern in her actions, somehow reaching deeper places within her. The Queen cried her name, hips raising a little. Her eyes squeezed closed, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. There wasn't any blood though. All that came from her lips was the call of her Lady-In-Waiting's name. She even enjoyed the way it rolled off her tongue. Jane. It was a name fit for a Queen.</p><p>Her back arched in surprise when she felt a thumb press upon the top region of her core. It was a slow movement that deeply caressed into her. Catalina was unaware of how much it had pleased her until she let out a cry of delight. Alongside the generous caresses, her tongue stroked against her insides. It sent a pleasing, tingly feeling within her that felt so right.</p><p>Automatically, her hand caught the back of Jane' head. Her fingers tangled into her hair and invited her in for more. There was a muffled sound and a buzz upon her core. The grip on her thigh tightened, pushing her muscle further and further into her.</p><p>The Queen saw stars as her vision snapped in and out of focus. Her head was thrown back, moaning tenderly as she felt her release near. A painful tug felt within her, desperate to be untied. She knew that she was close but wasn't exactly there yet. She was probably scratching the surface of her needed release.</p><p>Deeper, her thumb rubbed into her. Even so, a soft lick felt along the top every now and then. It sent a spark of bliss through her. Her calls for Jane grew, beginning to arch her back so much that she almost sat up. Her release was right there but seemed to refuse to let go. She sweatdropped, feeling that desperate pulse inside of her. "<em>Jane</em>..." she would whine over and over again, breathing her name like it were a prayer.</p><p>The golden eyes snapped wide open.</p><p>The grip on the blonde locks tightened, although not so much as she feared that it would hurt her. Jane had eased her actions, mouth still pressed against her as the much-needed release came from her. Catalina breathed her name a final time with her mouth hung open. Her body burned, feeling that she hadn't experienced a climax as intense as this one. Her vision completely blurred for a few solid seconds.</p><p>Jane wore a tired look. Panting for breath, she licked her hot region until all of her release was gone. The grip on her head had also loosened. As guilty as it sounded, she liked the way she tasted. Jane never considered herself to join in such intimate events with anyone, let alone the Queen. But, she had to admit to herself that it was an experience worth having.</p><p>There were a series of tired breaths filling the big bedroom. There had been no movement outside of her chambers. Catalina wondered what time it was but couldn't find the means to check. Why would she be bothered anyway?</p><p>Soon enough, Jane had slowly crawled back up to her. She rested on her elbows again, face so close to hers that she could feel her breath. Lightly, her fingers touched the Queen's face with a desirable look.  The same happened to her. "Lina," she started, breathless, "I love you."</p><p>Catalina's vision returned back to normal, able to peer into the serene, ocean eyes. In a breath, she hoisted herself up and smacked her lips to hers. With a gentle sound, Jane threw her arms around her and returned the zealous gesture. Locking her arms around her, she hungrily kissed the Queen. She hadn't noticed when the other raised their position, leaning her back against the headboard. Jane sat in a straddle in her lap, deeply kissing her to her heart's desire. Catalina held her body fondly, gripping her tightly as if she was afraid that she would vanish.</p><p>It was the second time that Jane said that she loved her. Catalina knew how in denial her Lady-In-Waiting was with her sentimental feelings for her. Even when Catalina would repeatedly say that she loved her, Jane still denied it. The first time that she confessed it was before the first time they have given in to such romantic acts. When they made love for the first time, she recalled how innocent Jane was. She was so new to the idea that she didn't understand the feelings of love. But when she did, Jane refused to believe that she was in love with the Queen. It was impossible, she would say to Catalina.</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>It was impossible. The laws were disgraced by the act of the same sex getting together. It was frowned upon. Catalina had cast her thoughts to Henry; she wondered what he would say or do to her if he ever found out about her affair with a Lady-In-Waiting. But she couldn't think of it at the moment. It was the last thing on her mind presently.</p><p>The other slowly moved away from her lips: touching her face and stayed only inches away.</p><p>"I believe it is best for you to go, your Majesty..." she breathed- staring into her golden eyes through her lidded ones.</p><p>Gently, their noses brushed. She knew that Jane was right. Only the Heavens knew what time it was. But, it was the last thing on her mind. "I have no desire to leave, my love," she responded in a silky voice. "I have no desire to leave you." </p><p>Jane swooned a little, raising her shoulder slightly. "Neither do I as my only desire is to be with you." With a sigh, she brushed back a bit of her curly hair. "However, your duties come first before our passion. The King waits upon your arrival in the Palace gardens. Such a punishment may serve you if you do not leave now."</p><p>"Fate has been rather cruel to us, has it not?" Catalina asked in a soft tone, cupping her face. All the other did was sigh and peer away. However, her chin was tipped back up. "I would give anything to be with you, Jane. My heart truly belongs to you. My heart, my love and my life. I cannot care more or less about the plans the King has made nor for what may happen. If I could, I would turn back the hands of time and make it so our fates intertwine. If I had to, I would give up everything just so I could be with you. I will seize any opportunity no matter the consequences because I am in love with you." Her beloved blinked back tears, unable to frown or smile. Pressing their foreheads together, Catalina stared lovingly into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Jane. I want to be with you, Jane. I want to be with you forever. Until death due us part." She paused as an honest smile curled her lips. "I love you, Jane. I really do."</p><p>Overwhelmed with so many emotion, a wet tear ran down from her eye. Her beloved had used a thumb to wipe it away, uncovering an ardent smile. "As do I," she cried happily, cradling her face as she was lost in such happiness. "I love you," she confessed in pure solace at last. "I love you, Lina," she echoed- noticing how the other shared the glee in her own eyes. "I love you. With all my heart," Jane confessed again- giving in to her tears.</p><p>Again, their lips reunited. It was a strong, loving kiss. A heavy breath released from the pair of them as the feeling abruptly returned. Eagerly, Jane snagged at the tight ribbon that held the Queen's hair in the neat bun and pulled it. It was a miracle when it stayed intact. As the poofy locks of her luscious hair flowed freely, Catalina pushed her and pinned her back down. Smashing their lips together, her hand caressed down her frame. She had cupped her thigh, stroking it tenderly. With ease, it had hooked upon her shoulder. Jane's hand seemed to have done the same- sweetly rubbing tame circles into her torso. She breathed her name longingly. Catalina tore back a little but only so far that their lips lightly brushed.</p><p>Amidst the breathless pants, Jane's breath hitched when she felt her hand touch her below. Slightly, her back curled up. She stared into those gleaming, golden eyes in bliss.</p><p>When her legs spread apart a little, a couple of fingers grazed her core. It wasn't long before they penetrated into her, reintroducing her to that delightful feeling. Jane gasped in surprise, unexpecting how deep she pumped her fingers. She cried out, grasping her shoulder with one hand tightly.</p><p>Catalina kissed her cheek, breathing deeply. "I want to make love with you one last time, my sweet dove." She paused, kissing her cheek again. "To hear your tender voice brings solace into my world. To feel your beating heart against mine assures me that you are still here with me. To know that you share the love I have for you means everything to me." She panted into her ear, kissing up her cheek before locking eyes.</p><p>Jane respired desperately, needing to replenish the oxygen in her body. A soft moan left her lips again as her mouth hung open. Chewing her bottom lip, she leaned up a little to gaze deeper into her eyes.</p><p>Wanting to return the gesture, she stole deep puffs of air. Shakily, her left hand slowly descended. She caressed over the Queen's smooth breast, drawing a few shapes into it. There was a satisfied sound from her. It encouraged her hand to lower, soon brushing against her groin. Before long, her index finger slipped over the top area of her core. Catalina gasped in surprise, unexpecting her move. Her finger began to deeply circulate upon that area again, stimulating a pleasurable rhythm that the Queen seemed to crave. The breathy moans and the rocking of her hips against her fingers told her everything. Sometimes her fingers would slip into her deeply, but she focused on the region that made the Queen go wild. </p><p>For a second, their lips grazed before tearing back to share adoring looks with another. Sweatdropped, Jane moaned again as her face tensed. She felt her own desire growing, discovering that her own hips rolled against the other's penetrating fingers.</p><p>Their lips faintly brushed, warm breath bounding between their faces. "<em>Jane</em>..." Catalina whispered into her beloved's ear, "...tell me you love me." The other's back arched into the Queen's figure perfectly, responding to how her fingers curled and hit a pleasurable spot inside of her. Catalina whispered again, distinct plead in her voice. "Tell me you love me, Jane..." she begged desirably, "...<em>please</em>, tell me you love me."</p><p>And Jane did. Through her exhaust, she told her over and over again. It felt so good to say it. The way it shaped her lips brought delight to her; the way Catalina's name shaped her lips rose the affection she felt for her. "<em>I love you</em>..." she would breathe over and over again, "...<em>I love you, Catalina. I love you</em>..." Her responses were like a record player on repeat, purposely broken as she discovered that her words were true. It felt like she held her tongue forever. For so long she had wanted to tell her how dear she had meant to her. Jane was frightened of what would happen if she ever did; the paranoia of someone spying on them and exposing the truth could be the end for both of them. Despite her worries, she knew that she was able to openly confess her passion for her. Jane knew that she was safe in Catalina's arms: embraces so warm with tender kisses to give. Jane was no longer frightened.</p><p>For longer than they expected, they made love. There were pants of longing and fatigue filling the air. They were aching for a release; so close yet so far. Catalina was pieced against her beloved's graceful body, deeply kissing her as the other returned the gesture. Jane allowed her vacant hand to wander, letting it pleasure the Queen's breast delightfully. Her finger drew around her flesh, sometimes giving the tip a slight tug or heeling her palm against her. Their eyes were shut closed: only opening on occasions to steal a loving glance or two.</p><p>The bed creaked slightly with its tidy duvet crumbling beneath them.</p><p>They neared their release, ready to let go when it was time. The sound of their panting increased, bodies and faces flushing with heat.</p><p>Their lips grazed again, feeling the knot pull tighter and tighter until...</p><p><em>Bliss</em>. </p><p>The couple sweetly moaned another's names as their release had finally let go. Their eyes didn't close, instead to be regarding each other's zealousness and fulfilment painted across their faces. The Queen retrieved her own fingers, delicately licking them clean. The other had done the same- never disconnecting their eyes.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Catalina managed to heave herself up and collapse backwards. Her head landed against the thick pillow: back pressed against the mattress beneath the messy duvet. Her chest rose and fell, waiting for the stars to disappear.</p><p>A few moments after, the Lady-In-Waiting managed to hoist herself up too. Jane crawled over to her side with an exhausted look. In a few deep breaths, she collapsed by her side. An arm draped across the Queen's torso, tucking herself against her body.</p><p>Catalina rolled onto her shoulder, facing the maiden who had stolen her heart. She brushed a few strands of her golden hair from her eyes, tipping her chin up a little. Luring her closer, their lips brushed again. It was chaste. Not intense or desperate: just chaste. Upon leaning back slowly, she framed the other's face. Enjoying her sweet touch, Jane's eyes happily closed for a moment. Catalina had done the same while protectively wrapping an arm around her figure to keep her close. With the bit of energy she had left, her leg beckoned the duvet over to them.</p><p>Jane sighed warmly as the softness of it covered them. She snuggled closer, burying her face in the front crook of her neck. "You will have to go soon, Lina. The King must be looking for you." Around her, the arm coiled tighter. A feather-felt kiss placed upon her head.</p><p>"Not until later, my love," she responded, nuzzling her head with her nose. "The King can learn a virtue of patience. It is probably not of any significant considering the place we must be present in. He can wait."</p><p>A sigh flowed from the other's lips, nuzzling her collarbone with her nose. Her legs tangled around her beloved's, having no intention for herself or the other to leave.</p><p>"For now," the Queen began in a hushed tone, "rest easy, Jane." Finding her breath, she opened her eyes a little. "When you wake, I will have gone. The door will remain locked but it is accessible to unlock from the inside. There is only one key that is in my possession so no one would come in and find you. You shalt have any worry, mi amada. Your clothes remain in my bathroom, but if you want to change, you may use my own."</p><p>"You are so good to me, Lina," Jane praised softly, raising her head slightly to peer into her golden eyes.</p><p>Catalina sighed, blinking in delight. "But, of course, my love." Kissing between her eyebrows, she smiled fondly. "For you, I will give anything."</p><p>Jane reflected her fond look for her own, fluttering her eyelashes. "You needn't say it ceaseless times." She chortled a little. "But, thank you, Lina." By that, they shared another chaste kiss before Jane tucked herself against the Queen. Their warm bodies made it comfortable, serene.</p><p>Soon to follow, Catalina adjusted her position too and held her close. Jane was so precious to her; she meant everything to her. She couldn't be more glad to know that Jane was no longer intimidated by her affection. The Queen was content.</p><p>Withal, after brushing her lips to her head a final time, Catalina eased her thoughts and had sealed her eyes: falling into the embrace of sleep.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed.</p><p>A few weeks had passed and their secret remained safe.</p><p>The head butlers and the other Ladies-In-Waiting took notice of how the Queen interacted with one Lady-In-Waiting in particular. There were not many suspicious thoughts, however. It stood out to them that the Queen favourited Jane Seymour. Whenever Jane was around when the Queen was present, it seemed to lighten the mood. Queen Catalina was an intimidating monarch, taking everything seriously but always with a pinch of salt. Her orders were usually strict and if not followed properly, she would have a go at them.</p><p>Nonetheless, whenever Jane was present, it took the weight off things. There would be occasional chatter between them as they did the work: be it brushing her hair; helping her bathe or sweeping the bedroom. As they took notice of this, they had sent Jane up more often than they usually would to satisfy the Queen.</p><p>And she was, indeed satisfied.</p><p>On purpose, she would send the rest of the Ladies-In-Waiting out of the room saying that she would be alright on her own. But never Jane. Queen Catalina never sent Jane out, announcing that she just needed a quick favour.</p><p>That quick favour, of course, was rather contradictory. Jane never left the Queen's presence until a few hours after. The rest of the helpers in the Palace had their fair share of suspicions but dared not say anything as gossip about the Queen could lead to a fatal consequence. As a result, they held their tongues from what was actually the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Today, however, was different.</em>
</p><p>Jane wasn't present in the Queen's chambers as there was a different Lady-In-Waiting in her place. Queen Catalina had asked them where she was and they had responded that she was sent off somewhere to run an errand. They had also said that she would come up to her chambers as soon as she returned. Naturally, Catalina was under a cloud and adopted a moody attitude. She didn't mean any harm but was quite upset about it. She was so used to seeing Jane every day that it was rather strange to be away from her presence.</p><p>A few hours had passed and still no Jane had arrived. Catalina lost count of the time as she quietly read a book on her chair. The fire crackled softly, illuminating the room with an orange hue. Her elbow rested on the armrest, perching her chin in her palm as her eyes skimmed over the text. A Lady-In-Waiting fanned her gently from the side while another massaged her back. It didn't feel the same as what her beloved would give her but there wasn't much she could do about it.</p><p>The door suddenly opened with a soft click. Her golden eyes remained glued on the pages though. She had given up flicking her eyes up and down at the door. Every time it had opened, a butler would walk in with a tray of tea or a maid would walk in to take out her laundry. It was already growing late and there was no way that Jane would visit now.</p><p>The hands suddenly stopped. There was a soft whisper. Before Catalina could retort and spin around, the hands returned and moved over to her shoulder blades. The Lady-In-Waiting's thumbs rubbed thoroughly into her shoulder blades, managing to reach her tense spots. Taken aback, she exhaled clemently. In response to it, her back straightened. Catalina admitted that the Lady-In-Waiting had suddenly impressed her; it felt as though Jane was there.</p><p>In some hope to see her, the eyes gazed up and peered at the door. It seemed that a Lady-In-Waiting had strolled out- closing the door behind her. Exasperated, she sighed heavily and snapped her book shut. In one hand, she held it and patted it anxiously on her thigh. Maybe she should send them all out and call it a night. There was nothing to look forward to as there was no hope in seeing her today.</p><p>Or so she thought. </p><p>"You certainly seem rather tense this fine night, your Majesty," a sweet-sounding voice that was too familiar to her had said.</p><p>Catalina suddenly perked up, back straight as she twisted her body around. Immediately, she met the glowing, azure eyes that she so desperately wanted to see. "Jane?" Her face lit up.</p><p>"Yes, your Majesty," she replied politely, bending into a graceful curtsy. The Lady-In-Waiting- who was indeed Jane- gave her a discrete knowing look. As if to tell her to keep in character.</p><p>Receiving the message, the Queen shook her head and cleared her throat. "Is it true that you have been out on an errand today?" she asked- maintaining her royal tone.</p><p>Jane sneaked in a small smile. "Indeed," she answered- bowing her head, "I, along with three others, had to send a series of telegrams to the docks where our trading partner was. I apologise for any inconvenience."</p><p>"I see." Flashing her an adoring look, Catalina cleared her throat again. She held her head high, raising a hand to gather the rest of the Ladies-In-Waiting's attention. "It is getting quite late. I believe I would like to call it a night."</p><p>"Naturally, your Majesty," Her beloved replied as she had bitten her bottom lip with a small smile. Afterwards, Catalina diverted her attention from Jane to avoid suspicion and catch every different pair of eyes in the room.</p><p>By that, the Ladies-In-Waiting began to pack their things up. A few collected their dusting material as others gathered their sewing kits. The Lady-In-Waiting fanning folded up the fan and locked it. Soon, they individually flooded out.</p><p>There were only two Ladies-In-Waiting left when Catalina began to store her book away on the bookshelf. She regarded how Jane was busy puffing up her pillows while the other untied the grand drapes to cover the window.</p><p>With a prideful look, she smirked to herself. "Lady Jane," she began- giving the other a start, "I have some unwashed rags in the bathroom. If you like to make up for coming up to me at a late time, I suggest you clean them." From the corner of her eye, she considered Jane straighten up and rush over to the bathroom.</p><p>"But, of course, your Majesty," she said in a rush. "I will get to cleaning them now." When she disappeared behind the bathroom curtains the other Lady-In-Waiting left after giving the Queen a curtsy.</p><p>Slowly, she trailed over to her doors and took hold of the lock. Firmly, she took the clasp and flipped it to lock her room. Raising an eyebrow in the direction of the bathroom, she felt her lips curl up. In a few steps, the Queen padded over to the velvet curtains. Her heart beated- listening for any signs of Jane hidden behind the curtains. There was nothing. She hummed once, tilting her head in question.</p><p>All of a sudden, the center of the curtains drew apart and revealed the hidden Lady-In-Waiting. Jane clutched the drapes behind her, staring up to the golden eyes with a clement look. Catalina had jumped in surprise which prompted the other to laugh sweetly. "Hello, Lina," Jane greeted with a tender smile.</p><p>Hand on heart, the Queen smirked again alongside a small laugh. "Hello, Jane." Her shoulders raised when the other brushed her lips against hers. Catalina hummed into it, closing her eyes for the moment. When Jane leaned back, a sly smile played her lips. "I missed you." Jane offered her a colourful laugh.</p><p>"I was only gone for the day. Surely, you can survive without me for a while." Her remark was playful, opposite of her nature.</p><p>Catalina admired this side of her. She was a lot more confident around her and, frankly, she was proud. Holding her upper arms, the Queen exhaled. "I know, but I have been so used to have you in my presence. I felt so sad." Jane made a sympathetic noise, mimicking a small frown.</p><p>"Well, I am here now so no need to be sad anymore, Lina." Then, her lips smoothly flexed into a gentle smirk. "By the way, I did not see any...rags in the bathroom. Did you lie to me?" Her face tilted, biting her lower lip as their fingers intertwined.</p><p>Catalina bit her lower lip, edging closer to her face. "Did I say that?" she whispered, pressing a kiss to Jane's cheek.</p><p>The Lady-In-Waiting giggled sweetly. "My ears do not deceive me." Again, a kiss felt upon her cheek which she gladly melted into. And another. And another. A sigh left her lips, beginning to move her hands up her waist. In a placid manner, Jane's arms slid around her body as she fondly embraced her. As her ear pressed against her chest, Catalina wrapped her arms around her and held her in return. Calmly closing her eyes, she inhaled her sweet scent. "How was your day?" she surveyed in a gentle tone.</p><p>The Queen murmured. "It was pleasant. The same thing happened except I did not lay an eye on you all day." As they shared a tender laugh, Jane had pulled back. Her body still pieced against hers with her arms locked around her.</p><p>"And now that I am here?" she added, generously.</p><p>"Now that you are here--" Catalina brushed her fingers over her face-- "my day is...<em>divine</em>." </p><p>Cupping her face, the Queen lured her into a zealous kiss. Jane gladly returned the gesture, displacing one of her hands to the front of her figure. A shaking breath left between her lips as she felt contact. Although they started getting into the habit of losing themselves in kisses, the Lady-In-Waiting was still getting used to it. Kissing the Queen was something she had always desired and now she could do it without having a second worry. She even picked up on her confidence, managing to maintain posture when there was an urge to shy away or give in to her blush. There wasn't much of that anymore.</p><p>And she was rather fond of it.</p><p>Faintly, Jane's fingers brushed along the perfect silk of the Queen's dressing robe. She admired how it felt beneath her fingers. Then, they swayed over to the center where there was a slight opening. Her index finger touched the patch of skin exposed to her, beginning to slide down the tip of the triangle to feel more of her heavenly body. She had come to a halt on the top region of her abdomen, allowing her fingers to caress the creamy nightgown beneath.</p><p>At the same time, they tore back from each other to gaze into another's adoring eyes. Jane had already pulled the ribbon loose, eagerly slipping her arms around the silken nightgown. Catalina was pleased with the other's blissful smile. Lovingly, she caressed her face. "You know," she stated with an enticing look, "you owe me a massage. You missed out on your duty earlier on."</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow. "I do?"</p><p>"Indeed. The other Lady-In-Waiting had to take your place and she wasn't exactly my type." Catalina smirked. "It is not...deep enough to please my liking."</p><p>"Not...<em>deep</em> enough, your Majesty?" Jane also smirked.</p><p>"Indeed," she purred- edging in to make their noses touch.</p><p>The other chortled lightly, smoothing her hands against her body. "I would gladly oblige, Lina." It made the Queen's smirk broaden.</p><p>"And I want you to take this off." By her words, she tugged at the tight ribbon of her corset from the front. "I see no reason for you to wear it. Your body is beyond beautiful in my eyes." Jane raised a shoulder as she chortled again.</p><p>"I am sorry if it doesn't fit your liking, Lina, but I cannot bend the rules. I have no other choice but to wear the same as every other maiden in the Palace." Although it was obvious, Jane still wanted to explain it.</p><p>The Queen nodded. "But, of course, my love. I do not mind it." Swiftly leaning into her ear, she whispered, "<em>It just means that I can </em>rip it off<em> your body myself</em>."</p><p>"How <em>lethal</em>, your Majesty." Jane faked a gasp- touching her own lips gently.</p><p>Catalina chuckled lightly. "I know that you love it when I do, my sweet dove." She suddenly kissed her neck once.</p><p>"I-I cannot be in denial with that," Jane said, voice quivering a little at the touch. Catalina seemed to easily pick up the places she took guilty pleasure in.</p><p>Holding her hips, the Queen kissed again before stopping adjacent to her ear. She took a few moments to find her breath, nibbling her earlobe gently. The Lady-In-Waiting gasped for real this time, shuddering in her hold. She pressed a final kiss there. "You must be fatigued from your errand," she stated, pulling back so that she could gaze into her ocean eyes. "Come to bed with me, my love."</p><p>"Are you quite sure?" Jane asked- tilting her head a little. "I have not stayed the night in your chamber before."</p><p>"Have no fear, Jane." Her lips brushed on her forehead. "The door is locked. No one can come in." Licking her upper lip, she pulled her lips into a suggestive smile. "And no one can disturb us."</p><p>Her beloved laughed. "May I ask whatever is it you are proposing, your Majesty?" Bringing their hands up, their fingers laced.</p><p>"Oh, nothing." An innocent look painted her face. "I was just thinking about you and if you would be comfortable sleeping here." They shared a zestful look. "I believe I provide good hospitality. Consequently, I am certain that I can provide comfort for you whatever it takes. What do you think?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Jane hummed, "...it is up to you, your Majesty. I am only here to please every one of your wishes."</p><p>"Is that so?" Catalina inquired, earning a nod from the other. "In that case, my only wish is for you to remain here with me. I have no need of anything more than you." </p><p>Jane's lips flexed into a small smirk. "Whatever you want, your Majesty. As I have already said: I am only here to please."</p><p>"Then you shall," Catalina purred, gently towing her towards her grand bed.</p><p>Soon enough, the back of her knees had hit the mattress and she had sat down. Dearly, she took her beloved's leg and hoisted it up. Her hand brushed the ruffles of her dress upwards, resting her foot next to her. Bending down to kiss the top of her exposed thigh, she sighed warmly. Jane had also sighed, enjoying the feel of her feather-felt lips. Ascending back up to her, the Queen's chin rested in the middle of the Lady-In-Waiting's chest. The other cradled her head, tangling her fingers into her curly locks.</p><p>A desirable look painted her face. "Do you mind if I try something a little...<em>different</em> with you, my love?" Running a finger down the center of her stomach, she twirled her finger around the black ribbon of her corset.</p><p>"<em>Different</em>, Lina?" Her voice shook.</p><p>"Indeed, my sweet dove."</p><p>For some reason, Jane felt her face flush. She hadn't said anything yet but her instincts were telling her something. Slowly, regardless of anticipation, she nodded. "O-Of course, Lina." Suddenly, her leg was pulled all the way across the bed which made her sit upon her leg. Her arms rested on the other's broad shoulders, inches away from her lips.</p><p>There was a new look in the Queen's eyes- making the other lose herself. "Good," Catalina breathed, licking her upper lip again, "because I want to make this night <em>more</em> than divine." That was the last thing said before she closed the lingering gap between them.</p><p>The couple had immediately fallen into the mattress, making the bed creak slightly. There was no knowing what the Queen had in store for her beloved Lady-In-Waiting. All there was at the moment was anticipation and growing desire.</p><p>Only seconds after did the white corset and golden dressing robe get thrown on the pristine floor with a light thud; they were forgotten straight away as they proceeded to commence Catalina's idea. By the looks of things, Jane believed that it would certainly be more than a divine night. And her instincts were right: she was going to enjoy this.</p><p><strong>End</strong>. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>